


El refugio

by Morrigan (IANADA)



Series: El Regreso [2]
Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe- No Werewolves, Alternate Universe- No teen, Alternate Universe- No wolves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, IANADA, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Older Characters, Older Stiles Stilinski, Se puede leer como Original, Sisters Lydia&Cora, Slash, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, friendship Allison&Derek, younger Derek hale
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANADA/pseuds/Morrigan
Summary: Tras la caída de un mítico imperio, en un universo en ruinas, dos facciones opuestas se disputan la supremacía. Un mercenario con una misión secreta, llega a un planeta aparentemente desierto en busca del heredero de una dinastía perdida, su viaje le conduce a un pequeño poblado oculto para la mayoría donde encontrará mucho más de lo que pretendía. Se puede leer como original, sin necesidad de conocer nada del fandom.He escogido a estos actores para "interpretar" a mis personajes, pero se trata de una historia original con worldbuilding propio. No se permite la publicación de esta historia en ninguna otra plataforma sin mi autorización. (Relato registrado en safe creative para evitar plagios).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo por entretenerme.

   

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

                             Un paso, otro paso…tan fácilmente se inicia un camino que se tiende a olvidar que éstos son siempre fuentes de incertidumbre…nunca se puede conocer del todo el destino hacia el que nos llevan.

Stiles contempló el sendero que se extendía ante él, conduciéndole hacia un lugar que le era totalmente ajeno siguiendo los pasos de dos absolutos desconocidos y una emoción extraña, pero poderosa, le invadió.

En parte se construía de inquietud, el desasosiego que precede los momentos más cruciales. Podía reconocer esa emoción en él, la extraña sensación de que cada paso que daba en aquella dirección le alejaba de todo lo que había sido hasta entonces para llevarle a un terreno ignoto donde podría convertirse en casi cualquier cosa.

Siempre que se internaba en un terreno nuevo, o se enfrentaba a una nueva misión, hacía frente a cientos de posibilidades pero, lo que sentía ahora era diferente, no era el ánimo alerta de otras ocasiones, le costaba encontrar palabras para definirlo.

El peso del animal sobre su hombro le recordó lo que había perdido sin siquiera advertirlo, en cierto modo ya no era del todo el que había sido en el momento de poner sus pies por primera vez sobre la superficie del planeta.

Pero no era solo el Daro, la intuición era demasiado fuerte para ignorarla. Algo en aquel camino y aquellas personas….algo en su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre y no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto.

Sorprendió a la joven mirándole con cierta frecuencia, y, aunque al principio creyó que le vigilaba, al cabo de un rato entendió que intentaba transmitirle confianza. El guerrero sin embargo no se giró ni una sola vez para asegurarse de que aún seguía allí.

Sky dormitaba recostado sobre su hombro, como si hubiera perdido el interés hacia las novedades y prefiriese dedicar su tiempo a algo más constructivo. Stiles agradeció sentir, sobre la piel de su cuello, el aire caliente exhalado por su gatito. Le recordaba que aún seguía anclado a una realidad prosaica y cotidiana. Por mucho que la criatura que respiraba sobre su hombro fuera más propia de la leyenda.

A pocos metros de la ciudad Dyrreri, Stiles se detuvo unos instantes para contemplar el lugar al que se dirigía. La muchacha lo advirtió y le imitó, su guardián tardó unos segundos en imitarles, pero siguió sin mirarles.

Se alzaba a los pies de la montaña, más similar a un poblado de grandes dimensiones que a una ciudad propiamente dicha, pero había algo en su hermosa sencillez que parecía sólido y compacto y ofrecía la sensación de perdurabilidad.

Sky se alzó sobre sus patitas empujando sobre su piel, aparentemente tan intrigado como él ante el lugar que se levantaba a pocos metros.

Miró el rostro de la joven que aparentemente había venido a buscar, y miró de nuevo hacia el lugar y casi sin pensarlo, empujado por una curiosidad que la influencia de su felino telépata triplicaba, se escuchó preguntar.

-Te miro y veo el rostro de apenas una niña, pero tus palabras no han sido las de un niño en ningún momento, y vine aquí buscando a un joven que ya ha visto veintitrés ciclos…

El rostro del guardián, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de ambos, se giró entonces hacia ellos mostrando una expresión ceñuda y Stiles no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando aquellos ojos tan peculiares se fijaron en los suyos con una expresión abiertamente hostil.

Con renuencia se obligó a ignorarlo cuando ella le respondió.

-Llegaste a este mundo con una misión de otros, ¿Es eso lo único que eres? ¿Un mercenario? ¿La mano asesina de los que temen empuñar sus armas?

Stiles estudió el rostro aparentemente inocente de la muchacha buscando huellas de algún tipo de burla en él, pero solo halló franqueza, y al fin se convenció de que su pregunta era honesta e intentó corresponderle del mismo modo.

-Nadie es _solo_ lo que aparenta ser.

Su respuesta hizo sonreír a la chica, que le miraba ahora con toda intención, y supo que la sonrisa se había instalado en sus labios antes de poder controlarlo, definitivamente aquella joven era más de lo que aparentaba ser. Asintió mirándola mientras intentaba comprender lo que aquello podía implicar.

Sintió a Sky regresando a su cómodo sueño y, mientras pensaba en la respuesta que se había dado a sí mismo, advirtió algo más, la mirada del guerrero ya no era tan belicosa, si hubiera tenido que apostar definiría el brillo en ella como jocoso.

Laura sonreía aún, contemplando su ciudad y Stiles dirigió la mirada hacia allí de nuevo, esforzándose en ignorar el par de ojos que ahora parecían haberse instalado sobre él. Otra emoción nueva parecía dominarlos, y aunque encontraba lógica su curiosidad, había algo demasiado “personal” en el modo en que los ojos verdosos del guerrero le miraban.

La hostilidad anterior parecía mucho más confortable.

Su misión era custodiar a aquella muchacha hasta la “Manada” y conducirla hasta Deaton, nada debía distraerle, se dijo deseando sentirse más seguro de aquello de lo que se sentía.

Había algo en aquellos dos extraños a los que seguía, algo en todo aquello, incluida la criatura cuyo peso sentía en sus hombros…había _algo_ allí que le hacía sentirse indefenso, como si le estuvieran conduciendo hacia un punto sin retorno, como si cada paso que daba fuera una elección consciente de algún tipo, y ya no hubiera manera de retroceder, y tuvo que reconocer que le asustaba.

Laura se puso de nuevo en camino y Stiles se apresuró a seguirla, intentando obviar que, en parte, sentía que estaba huyendo de la mirada que aún continuaba sobre él. Sky no había despertado y su mente agradeció ese hecho, no quería saber lo que su compañero telépata interpretaría de las confusas emociones que le invadían ahora, mientras intentaba alejar la sensación que le había provocado aquella mirada llena de curiosidad.

Ahora Laura les guiaba, y el guerrero cerraba el paso a sus espaldas, y aunque no estaba seguro de porqué, aquella circunstancia le resultaba algo inquietante.

Al fin el camino se bifurcaba hacia abajo, en dirección al poblado, y Stiles anheló poder reposar al menos unas horas en éste, Laura parecía haber acelerado su paso y se dispuso a seguir su ritmo, lamentando que su misión quizá fuera en contra de la amable doncella, cuando la voz grave del guerrero le alcanzó en un susurro suave tras él.

Stiles se detuvo al escucharlo, preguntándose si había escuchado realmente aquello.

-No puedes conducirla a ningún lugar al que no se haya ya dispuesto a ir…- Stiles se giró a mirarle y, algo molesto, notó de nuevo aquel leve sobresalto que le producía el semblante del joven, intentó convencerse de que respondía más a su comentario que al efecto que le producía su rostro.

-¿Estás leyendo mi mente?- No encontraba otra respuesta a la sincronía de aquellas palabras con sus propios pensamientos, pero el guardián pareció hallarlo divertido.

En un par de pasos le adelantó, Stiles intentó repetir su pregunta cuando ésta fue respondida con algo similar a la inquietud en la voz del protector, aunque eso no parecía tener mucho más sentido.

Lo miró confuso, en parte porque ahora el chico se había parado a pocos centímetros de él y le parecía que estaba quizá demasiado cerca.

-Leer la mente…en realidad nadie puede…-le vio encogerse de hombros en un gesto que le hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que parecía- desde luego se puede establecer un puente…pero nunca sin el consentimiento de la otra mente, o se iniciaría un combate…pero algunos pueden sentir las emociones ajenas- Stiles le miró sorprendido, no había creído que pudiera hablar tanto.

Meditó sobre lo que decía, esforzándose por ignorar las obvias asociaciones de lo dicho por el guerrero con su lazo con Sky, y en realidad no fue difícil concentrarse en lo demás. No podía evitar su propia curiosidad al respecto, demasiadas lecturas sobre aquel pueblo convertían la información de primera mano sobre ellos en algo irresistible a pesar de sus intentos por lo contrario.

-¿Entonces por qué has dicho eso? –le preguntó receloso, se había dado cuenta de que su pregunta le había revelado al guerrero lo que había estado pensando, si realmente no había “leído” su mente.

El rostro del joven, aún demasiado cercano para su gusto, pareció adoptar una expresión mucho más sombría entonces y Stiles lamentó verlo, Sky bufó molesto aún dormitando y en su interior resopló frustrado, detestaba encontrarlo tan atractivo pero habría tenido que ser completamente inmune a los hombres, y también algo ciego, y probablemente un eunuco, para no sentir alguna atracción hacia él.

El guerrero no respondió a su pregunta, solo se movió más deprisa dejándole atrás, y Stiles se quedó allí parado mirándole acelerar tras la chica, que ya se internaba en el poblado. Le observaba alejarse mientras intentaba hallar algún sentido a aquella reacción, parecía haberle recordado algo que le molestaba y, ante los pocos pasos que le quedaban por dar, vaciló.

La sensación de que aún no era demasiado tarde para darle la espalda a todo aquello se hizo apremiante. Podía dar la vuelta y regresar a su nave, pedirle a Scott que acelerase lejos de allí y olvidar todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces.

Aquellos pocos pasos que le conducían hacia el interior de la ciudad Dyrreri parecían una promesa de otra clase de camino, y Stiles intentó centrarse en algo que no fuera tan confuso como las emociones que se habían apoderado de él, aquella extraña muchacha que no era lo que esperaba, o el guerrero que la protegía….Sky abrió los ojos y Stiles sintió un sobresalto porque _lo sintió_ en cuanto sucedió….había olvidado eso por un instante, el hecho de que aquellos dos extraños no eran los únicos que parecían internarle en lugares desconocidos.

La mente de Sky buscó la suya con suavidad, como intentando confortarle, y Stiles no se resistió, necesitaba aclarar lo que sentía pero también temía hacerlo. Sky gimió bajito y Stiles asintió en silencio, el guerrero ya estaba internándose entre los edificios y se puso en marcha.

Quizá Sky tenía razón, no había ninguna decisión que tomar. Aquella era la dirección, o eso esperaba. Y, mientras daba los últimos pasos tras ellos, alejó la aprensión que se instaló en su pecho, pero no pudo dejar de escuchar el suspiro del felino, tan cargado de funestos presagios que por un instante estuvo a punto de dar un giro final y alejarse del lugar.

Cuando se halló al fin internándose también en la ciudad, aquellas sensaciones ominosas le parecieron ridículas, se estaba dejando sugestionar por tonterías. No había nada terrible en su destino, _ya no_.

Tras los pasos de la joven y su guardián, penetró en la ciudadela, pronto se cruzaron con otras personas y varias miradas curiosas se posaron sobre él, no advirtió ni una sola mirada de hostilidad, pero si muchas de agrado, y hasta franca alegría cuando sus miradas descubrían a Sky.

Al cabo de unos minutos éste ronroneaba tan satisfecho de sí mismo que Stiles bufó impaciente.

Laura les condujo a una zona circular, despejada de todo ornamento, a excepción de un pilar central con una fuente que se elevaba en vertical. En varios rincones podía observar asientos de piedra, y pudo leer las inscripciones que se hallaban talladas en piedra, se trataba de un número, el 19. Lo observó sorprendido antes de que ella le explicara, respondiendo a su curiosidad.

De nuevo se preguntó porque ambos, ya que parecía algo compartido por su protector, parecían entender tan bien como funcionaba su mente. Intentó que aquello no le disgustara tanto como lo hacía.

-Distinguimos nuestros foros por el orden en el que fueron construidos.

-El décimo noveno…-observó.

-El Décimo noveno círculo…-repitió la joven- en estos lugares vivimos la vida pública, al margen de la intimidad de las viviendas, somos un pueblo unido y pacífico, Stiles. Los círculos aglutinan toda clase de vida social, y en el exterior podrás hallar las granjas donde obtenemos nuestros víveres.

Stiles asintió absorbiendo la información antes de mirarla de nuevo con obvia curiosidad, se preguntó quién era realmente ella, porqué había sido confundida con un hombre en el pasado, y sobre todo porque necesitaba un guardián como aquel.

Pero en voz alta no dijo nada, decidió aguardar y observar la situación primero, tenía que descubrir aun cuales eran las preguntas que necesitaba hacer.

El diario de aquel sacerdote había sido bastante exacto sobre una población, aunque debería haber sido algo menos metafórico, porque aquello, aunque no era muy grande, si lo era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Había advertido un par de torres en la lejanía, pero no tan lejos para engañar sus ojos adiestrados en aquellas lides. Torres defensivas…aquel no era un pueblo tan pacífico como las crónicas aseguraban. En todo caso solo tenía que observar al guerrero para sospecharlo.

Su curiosidad sin embargo se reflejaba como un faro en la expresión y los gorgoritos intrigados de Sky y Stiles le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, algo frustrada, aunque tuvo que reconocer para sí mismo que podía tolerar aquello mucho mejor que su reacción extasiada ante el guerrero.

Laura le miraba con aquella sonrisa afable que ignoraba si era usual en ella, o bien le era dirigida de modo particular, y Stiles prestó atención a sus palabras.

-Mucho debe iniciarse ya…creíamos que aún tardarías unas semanas…- su mirada se desvió imperceptiblemente hacia el guerrero pero continuó sin interrumpirse- Debo reunirme con los Nueve ahora…¿Me disculparías? Derek y yo debemos ausentarnos pero eres bien recibido aquí, Stiles, la ciudad te esperaba, si deseas descansar o alimentarte- le miró esperando respuesta pero Stiles le aseguró que no necesitaba nada por ahora, a pesar del cansancio que sentía realmente.

Ella no pareció advertir su inofensiva mentira, y continuó hablándole en el mismo tono.

-Entiendo que debes tener algunas preguntas, pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar de todo ello, eres libre de vagar por el lugar, no tenemos nada oculto para tus ojos, siéntete libre de moverte por donde desees, Derek irá a buscarte cuando todo está dispuesto, no te preocupes- se adelantó a sus dudas- te encontrará cuando quiera hacerlo.-le aseguró.

Le agradeció sus palabras y la vio despedirse con una leve inclinación. El protector se puso en marcha tras ella, pero de nuevo le sorprendió girándose hacia él tras dar solo unos pasos.

-Una sacerdotisa viene hacia aquí, la he llamado para que te conduzca hacia el _Hogar de los Hermanos_ , necesitas descansar. – Stiles le miró con franco agradecimiento, no había querido mostrarse necesitado pero sentía un agotamiento considerable, y al menos necesitaba una ducha, y quizá algo caliente en el estómago.

No habría esperado aquella clase de consideración del hosco hombre y se preguntó en cuanto más podría haberle juzgado mal, pero éste ya se estaba alejando y decidió no moverse de allí, suponiendo que la sacerdotisa de la que le había hablado le encontraría en ese lugar.

El guerrero pareció adelantarse a sus pensamientos de nuevo, pero esta vez fue mucho más preocupante, a pesar de hallarse ya a varios metros de él, su voz le alcanzó con claridad, de un modo que le dio escalofríos. Estaba demasiado lejos para que pudiese escuchar aquel susurro, y sin embargo pudo hacerlo con claridad.

-No necesitas quedarte aquí, no hay modo de que Allison no te encuentre vayas donde vayas, llevas un Daro contigo, nadie en esta ciudad puede dejar de advertir tu presencia- Stiles jadeó sorprendido, era imposible no percibir la amenaza implícita en sus palabras y buscó el rostro del chico pero éste ya se alejaba. Demasiado lejos para replicar nada, demasiado para haberle escuchado.

Y casi con desgana admitió que aquel joven tenía que ser un Hale, inconscientemente se aseguró que no sería a ese Hale. Si Laura no era una opción, y tenía que llevarse a otro, nunca escogería a ese guerrero.

Alejó todo aquello para centrarse en el hecho de que, en pocos minutos, se había quedado completamente solo, a excepción del pequeño Daro, en una ciudad ajena. Una ciudad que habría protagonizado los sueños de su infancia, una ciudad Dyrreri. Pero ya no era un niño, y en vez de entusiasmo solo se sentía agotado y con ganas de acabar de una vez con todo aquello.

Se dejó caer sobre uno de los asientos de piedra cercanos, y miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Algunas personas caminaban por el lugar, aparentemente ajenas a su presencia, pero cuando les sorprendía mirándoles, siempre recibía una sonrisa alegre como respuesta.

En las miradas en las que halló otra cosa parecía anidar la curiosidad más que ninguna otra emoción.

Era evidente el agrado que su presencia despertaba y no acababa de sentirse cómodo con ello, le habría resultado más normal ver miradas desconfiadas, o abiertamente hostiles, al menos al principio, encajaba mejor con el sentido común. Por un segundo se encontró añorando la mirada desconfiada del guerrero, como si ambos hablaran el mismo idioma.

En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, Sky ronroneó después de emitir un gemido extasiado que logró hacerle sentirse profundamente avergonzado, si tuviera a Scott cerca éste estaría burlándose de los peligros de pensar con la entrepierna. Pero no podía evitarlo, no es que su vida sexual fuera muy activa, con tanto ajetreo, pero pocas veces se cruzaba con hombres que le resultaran tan atrayentes, incluso con su mirada ceñuda y su desconfianza, aquel hombre era deslumbrante.

Ante la impaciencia de Sky, que le enviaba intensamente su ansiedad por explorar, instándole a ponerse en marcha, Stiles permitió que el deseo del gatito le guiase, y se levantó, dispuesto a echar un vistazo antes de que la sacerdotisa apareciera.

Tras unos minutos vagando sin rumbo alguno por el lugar, había descubierto que la disposición urbanística de la ciudad, aunque pareciese difusa, parecía naturalmente dispuesta para que, fueras donde fueras, siempre acabaras en uno de los foros circulares.

Lo que le desconcertaba era la numeración, no parecía seguir un orden lógico y se encontró cruzando el Quinto, Trigésimo cuarto y el vigésimo círculos, casi en línea recta; parecía un despropósito.

Pronto se sintió algo cansado de pasear sin más, los Dyrreri con los que se cruzaba eran amablemente distantes, como si no desearan molestarle, y solo se aproximaban para acariciar al Daro así que no tenía oportunidad de sonsacarles nada de interés.

Le sorprendió advertir que Sky se sentía seguro entre ellos, supuso que de algún modo intuía, o sabía, que eran de fiar, o quizá había conocido antes a otros Dyrreri y, por ello, se amoldaba a tal velocidad a aquel trato.

Había supuesto que Sky era la razón de aquella actitud tan amistosa, pero no podía ignorar que el Daro atraía miradas tan cálidas como él mismo, y eso le confundía. Entendía que aquel pueblo veneraba a los Daro, ¿Se extendía eso a sus _hermanos_ humanos? Aunque lo que más le inquietaba era ¿Porqué todos parecían saber quién era, o "lo" que, aparentemente, era ahora?

Se preguntó si los Daros solo acompañaban a sus _hermanos_ , o quizá había algo en él que dejaba claro que era uno de ellos, y que solo un Dyrreri podía verlo…o puede que, sin que lo supiera, su foto estuviera siendo enviada por toda la ciudad de alguna manera, no se le ocurría otra explicación lógica y le desasosegaba.

Desde luego, por lo que sabía de los Dyrreri, a pesar de su sofisticación y cultura, eran una especie inclinada al misticismo, y los _Hermanos-Lazo_ formaban parte de su extraña religión, aunque nunca había entendido bien esa parte. Los textos sobre la religión Dyrreri eran escasos, y muy extraños. Aparentemente estaban altamente especializados en las tecnologías de lo Sagrado, y los Daros formaban parte de ello, así como sus _Hermanos-Lazo_...aunque no sabía realmente lo que suponía para él.

Él mismo no dejaba de mirar a Sky como si fuera un prodigio, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando advirtió que su actitud estaba provocando que el gato no dejara de relamerse pagado de sí mismo, si seguía así se convertiría en el animal más vanidoso del mundo, y seguramente eso le convertiría en una compañía aún más ingrata.

En cuanto pensó en ello Sky gruñó su desaprobación, dejándole claro que le gustaba ser admirado y no aprobaba sus últimas apreciaciones sobre él. Stiles dejó sus ojos en blanco, fingidamente molesto, por muy absurdo que fuera fingir algo con un telépata.

Tendría que controlar su carácter, ya que el nexo que los enlazaba era vital, solo se rompería con la muerte de uno de los dos, y no quería estar unido de por vida a una bestia presuntuosa y altiva.

Su pensamiento había sido completamente intencionado y, ante la reacción irritada del felino, que bufó ocultándose en su mochila, sonrió levemente.

Pero la jocosidad fue reemplazada por cierta aprensión, ¡el no creía en los vínculos eternos y se había comprometido con un gato de por vida! Cuando Scott lo supiera no dejaría de reírse en varias meses, o puede que años, al pensarlo un poco comprendió que Scott _nunca_ dejaría de reírse por ello, y eso le recordó que tenía que ponerse en comunicación con su Segundo.

El lugar en el que estaba era una intersección, entre varias casas y una de las cabañas más altas, no se veía nadie a la vista, así que se arriesgó a establecer contacto, ya que no conocía el terreno lo suficiente para ocultarse mejor. Asegurándose de que nadie irrumpía de pronto, se aproximó a una de las casas buscando cierta protección, y llamó a su amigo.

No le llevó más de unos minutos hacerlo, aunque evitó mencionar a Sky, ya tendría tiempo para ello más adelante. Advirtió el alivio en la voz de Scott al contarle el modo en que había sido recibido, escuchó el ronroneo satisfecho del felino y agradeció que, por ahora, Scott ignorase su existencia. Definitivamente tenía que descubrir cómo manejar ese lazo sin que lo pusiera tan en evidencia. Se consoló pensado que seguramente estaba en el único lugar adecuado para ello.

Eso le hizo recordar que había leído algo sobre que los _hermanos lazo_ acababan desarrollando las habilidades de sus compañeros felinos, ¿con el tiempo podría leer la mente de sus amigos? La idea, lejos de agradarle, le resultó bastante desagradable, prefería ignorar las ideas miserables que todo hombre guardaba en su interior.

-Parece que traes tantos dones como castigos- le susurró a su gato, que había abandonado de nuevo la bolsa para situarse en su lugar favorito, y le miraba desde la altura de su hombro. Al escucharle, Sky levantó su pequeña garra para apoyarla en su nariz, Stiles sonrió ante su gesto y una voz desconocida observó tras ellos.

-Es agradable volver a ver _hermanos-lazo_ en la ciudad- Stiles se giró para mirarla algo confuso, a pesar de lo embobado que aún se sentía sobre ese vínculo, esperaba que allí fuera algo más común de lo que aquellas palabras daban a entender.

-Quedan muy pocos ya, y nunca han sido esclavos de ningún hombre, se mueven libremente por donde desean y hace mucho tiempo que no habían escogido a un humano...- toda aquella información le fue ofrecida sin paliativos por la mujer que le miraba. Se encogió de hombros al escuchar a la extraña, y observó con sencillez.

-No había nadie más cerca, su madre estaba muerta así que supongo que fue pura supervivencia- el bufido molesto de Sky acompañó la risa de la mujer.

-Un Daro, incluso una cría como esa, solo tiene que transmitir miedo, o alguna otra emoción igual de efectiva, y le habrías llevado a tu lado, protegiéndole con tu vida....no tenía porque unirse a ti, lo hizo libremente- Stiles se giró hacia Sky consternado. Ignoraba tanto sobre aquel vínculo.

-Su madre fue expulsada del valle por unos seres similares a jabalís, no parecía capaz de transmitirles nada para evitarlo…- objetó sin embargo.

-Toda criatura es vulnerable en algún aspecto, un Daro adulto, en buen estado y con fuerza, podría haberles hecho frente, pero les cuesta dividir su atención entre varias mentes, a menos que sean _hermanos lazo_ , la unión con un humano realmente les hace mucho más fuertes- retiró su mirada de Sky para mirar a la mujer, que, al fin, se presentó.

-Me llaman Allison, soy una Aba, si entiendes lo que implica- Stiles observó sus ropas de un gris pálido que parecía reflejar la luz con eficacia, alterando su brillo con destellos en otros colores, y luego reparó en su expresión relajada...los Abas eran los sacerdotes Hale, al escuchar la palabra su memoria había hecho la conexión, supuso que aquella era la sacerdotisa que Derek había mencionado, e intentó recordar qué habilidades psiónicas poseían éstas, pero su memoria no fue tan complaciente en esto.

El que se identificara como Aba sin embargo era mucho más importante....había llegado allí esperando hallar al menos a una persona con el gen, y, si sus sospechas sobre el protector eran ciertas, parecía que lo raro era lo contrario, sin detenerse a pensar en la sensatez de ello, se escuchó a si mismo preguntarlo en voz alta, y miró consternado a Sky.

De todos los “problemas” que le causaba su amigo felino, el que más le estaba costando controlar era la curiosidad, siempre había sido uno de sus defectos, pero ahora, con la intriga del felino multiplicando su propia curiosidad, empezaba a ser algo realmente preocupante. Le resultaba muy difícil controlar sus impulsos, y se descubría haciendo preguntas en voz alta antes de poder pararse a pensarlo.

Se sentía casi como un adolescente de nuevo, resultaba muy frustrante. Necesitaba aprender a manejar ese lazo ya, no dejaba de meterle en problemas.

La aba, Allison, le miró con una sonrisa divertida, aparentemente parecía comprender su problema. Señaló a Sky y, con una mueca comprensiva, le explicó:

-No te preocupes, es un vínculo joven aún, aprenderás a controlarlo- sus palabras repetían las de la otra muchacha, e intentó convencerse de ello, porque realmente necesitaba ponerle coto a aquel caos. La mujer, sin embargo, no siguió hablando y supuso que no tendría respuesta, después de todo, aquella era una información importante, probablemente allí habitaban los últimos Hale de toda la galaxia, y dado lo que podían hacer, era realmente valioso conocer el número.

-Derek me envió a buscarte- le respondió sin embargo, e intentó no reaccionar ante la mención del joven, la sacerdotisa además había dicho su nombre de un modo extraño, como si buscara precisamente eso, provocar una reacción en él.

Se limitó a mirarle con lo que esperaba fuera una máscara inexpresiva y agradeció que, por una vez, Sky no hiciera otra cosa. Ella le miraba en silencio, y tardó varios minutos en quebrarlo con una observación algo sorprendente:

\- No esperaba que fueras así….- advirtió la nota melancólica en su voz y le observó con curiosidad…la mujer lo notó y pareció disculparse.

-Lo siento, es una mala costumbre…pensar en voz alta…los malditos prejuicios- se excusó y Stiles la miró confuso- bueno, eres un mercenario, creía que darías miedo o algo así, pero no es eso…tú…- suspiró, al comprender que cada palabra enredaba más sus explicaciones, y al fin concluyó algo frustrada- pareces realmente afable…no lo esperaba. ¡Por la Luz! Ni siquiera te he respondido, perdóname…cuando recibí la llamada de Derek no podía esperar para conocerte, ¡después de tanto tiempo!, pero me cuesta encajar mis ideas preconcebidas con el hombre que veo en ti…- Stiles intentó no tomarse a mal nada de lo que ella decía, y en todo caso su atención se había detenido en un punto concreto.

“ _cuando recibí la llamada de Derek_ ”

El guerrero no había hecho ninguna llamada visible, así que aquello aclaraba la cuestión sobre su naturaleza, sin duda era otro Hale, y eso ya le daba tres opciones más de las que había esperado, además de la joven, aquella sacerdotisa, una vidente y el guerrero.

Estaba aún dándole vueltas a ello cuando la sacerdotisa le dio al fin su respuesta, inesperada ya, y absolutamente sorprendente. 

-Bueno, sobre cuántos somos, la última vez que alguien se tomó la molestia de hacer recuento, contabilizó unos dos millones de habitantes en la ciudad, de los cuales pertenecemos a la Casta Hale unos...dos millones - Stiles la miró boquiabierto.....

Dos millones de Hale....una profunda sensación de vértigo le asaltó ante la información, y Sky parecía reaccionar sobre él con gruñidos y saltitos emocionados….” _dos millones de Hale_ ”. Stiles meneó la cabeza, demasiado asombrado para poder decir nada… eso era un ejército invencible si solo la mitad de lo que se contaba sobre ellos era cierto, y eso sin contar que cualquiera allí podía conducir esa flota de naves W a la guerra.

Entendió entonces porque todos parecían saber cuál era su vínculo con Sky, todos ellos eran psíquicos, _todos_.

Otra emoción intentó colarse en él pero la desestimó como algo contraproducente, pero la había identificado, tantos Hale, y ni uno solo, _ni uno solo_ , había protegido a los que aún les esperaban y servían…

Expulsando aquella idea, se concentró en lo que aquello implicaba para su futuro, desestimando lo que suponía para su pasado.

Sky parecía realmente eufórico saltando sobre su hombro, pero Stiles no le prestó atención, la información que acababa de recibir era demasiado importante, había advertido que la ciudad era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba, pero para dar cabida a dos millones de habitantes tenía que ser mucho más extensa de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista, probablemente bajo la montaña.

Como mucho habría esperado unos doscientos mil habitantes viviendo en el lugar, pero dos millones…eso era una metrópoli, ¿dónde estaba toda esa gente? ¿En las cuevas mencionadas por el diario? ¿O es que la aba le tomaba el pelo?

Allison observaba su confusión con cierta diversión.

-Esto es un refugio ahora pero antaño fue una prisión, para los Hale, cuando el Enem....-vaciló y se corrigió- cuando el Rey Lobo cayó, muchos hermanos Dyrreri vinieron a liberarnos pero para entonces habíamos tomado la decisión de permanecer aquí, y aquí nos quedamos, somos todo lo que queda de mi casta, el Rey lobo nos encerró en este mundo, más allá de este lugar ya no hay apenas Hale en el universo, aunque si hay muchas colonias Dyrreri camufladas con otros nombres, y entre ellos hay algunos hermanos psiónicos.- le explicó y Stiles la escuchó confuso, no entendía porque aquella mujer le estaba ofreciendo todos aquellos datos.

No le conocía, no sabía quién era, de hecho lo que sabía de él era que se trataba de un mercenario, ¿Por qué rayos iba a ofrecerle información tan valiosa a alguien que vivía de modo tan dudoso?

Sky gruñó con desconfianza y Stiles tuvo que contener el deseo de tirarse del pelo frustrado, era imposible guardarse ninguna emoción con el gato cerca, y aquella emoción en concreto podía además meterle en verdaderos problemas.

La opción obvia era pensar que no importaba lo que supiera porque no podría informar a nadie. La joven le había recibido con agrado, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera siendo engañado. Se preguntó, algo inquieto, si estaba siendo conducido al matadero tan mansamente como un cordero. Todas las sonrisas que había visto en su dirección se le antojaron de pronto siniestras.

Observó a la aba de otro modo, era una mujer alta, aunque no tanto como él, de cabellos negros que caían libremente, y su expresión era afable pero ya no podía alejar la desconfianza.

El gruñido de Sky tenía que haberle dado suficiente información sobre el estado de ánimo del mercenario, y la sacerdotisa le miraba ahora preocupada, como si temiera haber metido la pata. Pero Stiles se preguntaba si lo que realmente temía era haber desvelado sus verdaderas intenciones.

La sonrisa de la mujer intentó ser conciliadora pero no contribuyó a calmar sus sospechas. Quizá no era mucho en proporción a otras razas, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que eran, lo que podían hacer, era un dato algo más que sorprendente, podía llegar a ser vital... ¿Cuánto pagaría el Dominio o los Hijos de Valack por algo así? No habría precio para ello, si llegaban a saberlo, el planeta sería destruido.

Si Stiles transmitía esa información a la persona “correcta”, miles de mundos se lanzarían como aves de rapiña a por un solo Hale que pudieran dominar, pero ella parecía absolutamente tranquila mirándole, como si no le hubiera confesado algo tan vital sin darle mayor importancia. Resultaba realmente inquietante.

Con una sonrisa peculiar, casi irónica, la mujer intentó exponerle su postura.

-Eres un _hermano-lazo_ , aún no lo entiendes, pero para nosotros ya no eres un extraño…- le explicaba pero Stiles seguía sin verle sentido a eso- Stiles …- susurró ella, sobresaltándole, no le había dicho su nombre, y eso le hizo preguntarse qué más le había dicho el guerrero sobre él.

\- Stiles - repitió ella con más firmeza- no puedes romper el vinculo sino es matándole, o muriéndote, ya no eres solo Stiles, ahora eres también uno de nosotros…- las palabras de la sacerdotisa resonaron de un modo extraño en sus oídos, como si tuvieran el halo de un presagio, pero intentó deshacerse de la emoción…no, aquello era un error, él no pertenecía a aquel lugar, no pertenecía ya a ningún lugar.

El gemido de Sky le sobresaltó, sentía la preocupación de su compañero felino, pero sobre todo la emoción que predominaba era confianza, Sky le estaba confirmando las palabras de la sacerdotisa, y parecía intentar hacerle sentir su confianza en ésta, y en aquel lugar, como si quisiera que Stiles se sintiera…parte de algo más…y Stiles se sintió ante todo molesto, mucho más incómodo en ese momento que cuando estaba convencido de que pronto le matarían. Y, aunque sabía que era una reacción infantil, los detestó a ambos por intentar convencerle de algo semejante.

Intentó que su irritación no fuera tan palpable como la sentía, a pesar de que Sky estaba dejando bastante claro, con sus intentos de confortarle, la angustia que le habían producido esas palabras. Al menos la mujer pareció respetar su reacción y no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Stiles intentó regresar a la información anterior, lo que realmente importaba allí, porque si allí vivían dos millones de Hale, resultaba tonto pensar en sus aprensiones iniciales, podía llevarse a cualquiera y habría cumplido su misión.

Aún le daba escalofríos pensar en ello, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado posible que aún hubiera dos millones de Hale en el universo?

-Eres un _hermano-lazo_ , da igual quien fueras antes de que él te escogiera, ahora eres uno de los nuestros por adopción-repitió ella, pero con más suavidad, como si intentara no sobresaltarle- si intentaras ir contra nosotros, tu compañero te devoraría el corazón para luego arrancarse el suyo- supo que sus palabras se correspondían con la verdad, en parte por el modo sereno y desprovisto de artificios en que habían sido pronunciadas, pero sobre todo por el sentimiento de pesar que pulsó desde _su hermano_. Se estremeció mirándolo, asustado de que, en tan poco tiempo, le doliera tanto pensar en ello, pero no había ninguna amenaza en sus enormes ojos dorados, solo la confianza habitual. Sin medida, sin censura.

-Puede que pienses que es aún una cría, pero es un Daro, puede paralizar tu mente, Stiles, nunca lo haría contigo, eres su hermano, es parte de ti, te ama, pero está unido a mi especie, igual que tú ahora, al haber sido escogido por él, nunca actuaría contra su nido, ¿entiendes?

Asintió, asumiendo en parte lo que la mujer le explicaba, a pesar de que seguía sintiéndose realmente incómodo e intentaba no pensar en lo que le decía.

Porque, dijera lo que dijera aquella sacerdotisa, él no pertenecía allí, y aunque podía admitir, aún a regañadientes, que Sky ya formaba parte de su vida, y de él, eso no implicaba que lo hiciera todo lo demás. En unos días ese lugar sería solo un recuerdo más, nunca volvería a pisar aquel suelo ni volvería a saber nada de aquellos Hale, no después de llevar a la muchacha con los Restauradores.

Sky emitió un bufido en su oído que le hizo gruñir a su vez, no necesitaba “ _sentir_ ” la emoción del Daro para captar la burla en su tono. Claramente el gato tenía otra opinión y Stiles se giró para mirarle con enojo. Sky soportó su mirada con un brillo que se parecía sospechosamente al regocijo.

Stiles bufó ahora, imitando a su felino, algo que la sacerdotisa observó con un gesto de curiosidad, pero todo ese intercambio silencioso no se tradujo en ninguna palabra real.

-Eres uno de nosotros ahora, Stiles, y no uno entre muchos, tu vínculo con él te convierte en alguien muy valioso para nosotros, los _hermanos-lazo_ son venerados, sois nuestros últimos baluartes, no importa si lo deseas o no, ahora eres un Hale- persistía la aba con un tono insidioso, y Stiles la miró con franca irritación, dejando de intentar disimular lo que sentía al respecto.

-No sabes nada sobre mí, puede que mis intenciones sean arrasar cada rincón y alma de este lugar, ¿Cómo puedes estar diciéndome eso? ¿Cómo puede tener algún sentido eso? – No controló del todo su rabia, ni siquiera sabía lo fuerte que era, supuso de nuevo que el Daro tenía cierta responsabilidad en ello, pero provenía de él, toda aquella furia ante lo que ella había dicho.

 _“eres uno de nosotros_ ”

No, NO, _todo lo que era_ se negó a escuchar eso, no pertenecía a ningún lugar y nadie le pertenecía a él, esos vínculos eran un lujo que nadie coherente se permitiría, no iba a quedarse el tiempo suficiente para que nadie le importara lo más mínimo. Fuera de su nave, y su tripulación, nada en este universo le importaba, _nadie_. Y la “manada” era realmente un lugar donde ocultarse, apenas un refugio, nunca un hogar.

Sin darse cuenta estaba protestando en voz alta.

-No tengo hogar, ni deseo tenerlo- su propia voz le sonó ajena a sus oídos, rasgada y desdeñosa, tan cargada de emociones que no quería discernir, que tuvo que esforzarse en no darle la espalda a la mujer y alejarse de allí.

Ella no acusó su actitud sin embargo, parecía observarle con atención, de un modo tan fijo que Stiles casi quiso pedirle que dejara de hacerlo, que dejara de mirarle de aquella manera tan…¿fascinada?.

Y lo siguiente que dijo le dejó la garganta tan seca como papel de lija y le convenció que cuanto antes abandonara el lugar, mejor. Sky ronroneó al escuchar a la aba, pero Stiles realmente quería poner fin a aquella conversación, y de paso a toda aquella misión.

\- Soy una idiota por no haberlo esperado, Derek no atraería a alguien menos complejo que él, debería haberlo sabido…- miró a la aba intentando convencerse de que no había dicho lo que había escuchado….y deseando que ella volviera a hablar, y no tuviera que reaccionar de ningún modo a sus palabras, porque realmente no concebía ningún modo de hacerlo sin sentirse humillado.

¿El guerrero le había dicho a su amiga que Stiles se sentía atraído hacia él? La idea era tan inconcebible que decidió ignorar aquel comentario. Y de paso decidió otras dos cosas, la primera que aprendería a controlar aquello con Sky, costase lo que costase, la segunda, que cuando regresara a la manada, se pensaría “de veras” la idea de Scott de viajar con algún profesional, controlar sus impulsos probablemente habría sido mucho más fácil de no llevar tanto tiempo en castidad más o menos forzosa.

Por suerte, la sacerdotisa, Allison, recordó, pareció obedecer a su deseo y cambió de tema, y hasta agradeció que continuara insistiendo con lo anterior:

-Creo que no entiendes lo que tu llegada supone para nosotros, creíamos que serías solo un heraldo del cambio, para algunos algo más personal, pero has llegado con él- miró a Sky con una alegría evidente- y ahora quizá seas, realmente, nuestra última esperanza, si todo lo demás falla… ¿sabes cuantos _hermanos lazo_ hay ahora mismo en la ciudad contándote a ti y a tu amigo?

-Sky...le llamo Sky- le informó débilmente, Allison asintió esbozando una sonrisa en su beneficio que parecía casi tierna, y Stiles la detestó por ello, por hacerle sentir que no tenía opciones, que hiciera lo que hiciera, parecía haberse ido a topar con mucho más de lo que esperaba.

El pensamiento se formó mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, y Sky lo escuchó antes de poder alejarlo, _¡Maldito fuera el momento en que recogió a aquel gato!_

Preocupado, Stiles se preguntó si podría explicarle al felino que era su frustración la que le resentía, porque aún entonces, no soportaba la idea de herirle, y como si un velo se hubiera descorrido comprendió algo más sobre sí mismo y aquel vínculo con el gato.

El Daro no solo estaba en su mente, había alcanzado mucho más en su interior… suspiró resignado, no quería herirle, la idea de herirle le producía una desazón desagradable, esperaba que llegaran las quejas por parte del gatito, pero estas no lo hicieron, y buscó su mirada.

Sky le miraba a su vez y en sus ojos solo leía tristeza, como si lamentase haberle implicado de aquel modo, como si se disculpara, y Stiles, con un suspiro, intentó aceptar que, al menos en parte, tendría que hacer frente a lo que la aba decía.

Se centró en lo que le había explicado, solo había otra pareja de _Hermanos-lazo_ , eso parecía demasiado poco, meneó la cabeza aturdido.

-Y créeme, ni Sheriff ni Claudia vivirán mucho tiempo más y, cuando eso suceda, serás el ultimo _hermano lazo_ de nuestra especie. Quedan ya muy pocos, siempre quedan muy pocos llegados a este punto….-añadió apenada.

Sky gimió y Stiles tuvo que preguntarlo, porque necesitaba saberlo.

-Dices que podría llegar a ser importante… ¿para qué? ¿Qué es lo que esperáis de un _hermano-lazo_?

La respuesta no fue para nada lo que esperaba, si es que esperaba algo realmente.

-Que pueda encontrarle en la oscuridad, cuando la noche le devore…- y Stiles no necesitó preguntar a quién se refería, había algo en su tono que le recordó al modo en que había pronunciado su nombre antes.

Y por primera vez desde que se había cruzado con la joven y su guardián se preguntó quién era el segundo, y de qué protegía a la muchacha, e intuyó que la respuesta no le gustaría.

Las palabras de la sacerdotisa parecían suspendidas aún entre ambos, como una promesa, y ésta no parecía tan terrible…” _ayudarle…cuando nadie más pueda_ ”. Sin sorpresa, escuchó el ronroneo feliz de Sky sobre sus hombros.

 

[](https://postimg.org/image/87hcp3t0z/)   
[sube fotos](https://postimage.org/index.php?lang=spanish) [](https://postimg.org/image/87hcp3t0z/)  
  


 


End file.
